rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of television series censored
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of television series that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating. (This list does not apply for works that would have been refused to be aired if not censored - such as where Standards and Practices simply does not allow such content on the network - or if the censoring of content is compulsory before getting a rating.) For the sake of there being a lack of place to really put them, original video animation (OVAs) are included in this page. AMC *''Breaking Bad-''Nudity was censored on the TV broadcast was removed in order to get a TV-14 rating, the F-word was also censored. This was latter added back into the show on the dvd release. Comedy Central *''Drawn Together-''Nudity and the F-word were censored on tv broadcast, the dvd is uncensored. Syfy *''Caprica-''Nudity and violence is censored in the pilot order to get a TV-14 rating the dvd has it uncensored. *''The Magicians-''The TV broadcast has the F-word censored in order to get a TV-14 rating, it is uncensored on the blue-ray. Spike *''Blade: The Series-'' The TV version was rated tv-14 but to achieve that rating many scenes were edited or removed, any scene with nudity, graphic violence or strong profanity were removed. Spike latter released a unrated edition. Fox *''American Dad -'' When American Dad was on fox many of the episodes were censored due to the networks strict standards on language, American Dad was moving to TBS, because episodes were uncensored due to moving to another channel. *''Family Guy -''When Family Guy airs on fox many of the episodes were censored due to the networks strict standards on language. Some episodes were completely removed, one such episode was the abortion episode. TBS 4Kids Entertainment * ''One Piece - ''Perhaps 4kids' most notoriously censored title; heavily cut and modified to remove its dark elements and violence in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Now owned by FUNimation, who releases the show uncut with a TV-14. * ''Sonic X - ''Scenes of strong threat, mild profanity, and some cleavage was removed in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Received an uncut subtitled release online with a TV-PG. *''Yu-Gi-OH - ''Any scenes that showed strong violence were toned down, any mention of death was removed from the show and replaced with different words to keep the show more family friendly, any scenes with wine were changed to juice, and all guns on the show were removed. The character outfits were modified to be more kid friendly. Due to these changes the show was rated TV-Y7-FV. History Channel *''Vikings - ''Violence and nudity were either toned down or completely removed to get a TV-14 rating. The uncensored Blu-Ray discs are rated TV-MA. BBFC * ''Angelic Layer - ''A commentary track was trimmed to remove the word 'retard' in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Braceface ''(volume 4) - A use of the word 'spaz' was removed in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Gunbuster ''(episode 2) - 36 seconds of sexualized nudity/imagery cut in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Guyver ''(episode 12) - Unknown 20 seconds of cuts made to receive a 15 certificate. * ''Lizzie McGuire ''(volume 2) - Scenes of children electrocuting adults cut in order to receive a U certificate. * ''Street Fighter V ''(volumes 1 and 2) - Cuts made to strong violence in order to receive a 12 certificate. * ''Urusei Yatsura ''(volume 4) - Scene involving nunchucks removed in order to receive a PG certificate. Cartoon Network USA *''Naruto-''Blood effects were removed, though the uncensored dvd adds it back in. Cartoon Network Australia * ''Adventure Time - ''A number of episodes have received cuts for mild language, violence, and innuendo in order to receive a G rating. FSK (Germany) * ''Bible Black - ''Cut further than necessarily from its uncensored hardcore adult version in order to receive a 16 rating. KMRB (South Korea) * ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - ''Season 1 was edited for a 15 rating. * ''Oreimo - ''Edited for a 15 rating. Nickelodeon * ''The Ren and Stimpy Show - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. * ''Rocko's Modern Life - ''Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating. USA Network * ''Mr. Robot - ''While some episodes have been allowed to broadcast uncensored on special occasions with a TV-MA rating, the majority of episodes are censored for a TV-14 rating. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs